


without you (i'd never make it out alive)

by areyouevenrealbro



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, auston is clingy and mitch is fond, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: mitch knows what people say about him and matts.(or, auston is clingy like nobody’s business, but he hides it well enough that nobody would ever suspect it.)





	without you (i'd never make it out alive)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started writing this and then realized that i would never finish it LOL so i thought i'd just slap a conclusion onto it and call it a drabble
> 
> thanks for reading!! remember to kudos, comment, and bookmark if you liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
> title is from ready to run by one direction

Mitch knows what people say about him and Matts. He knows people think that he’s the clingy one, the one that’s open and fond and bright; and they’re not wrong. Mitch is so in love with Auston that sometimes he thinks his chest will burst from all the love he can’t keep contained. He lives for his boy and the way he makes him feel, and there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this love.

What they think of Mitch isn’t what’s wrong. It’s what they think of _Auston_.

For some reason, they think of Auston as unaffected. They think his chill exterior carries over from what’s underneath. They see him as calm and collected, methodical. He’s the one that keeps it together, that grounds Mitch when he gets just a little too excited. They paint him as long-suffering, a saint for being able to put up with Mitch’s constant energy.

And you know what, Mitch won’t dispute the fact that Auston probably deserves a medal for being able to calm him when he’s close to losing it. And he knows he shouldn’t focus too much on what other people think or say about his relationship. It’s just-

This idea that Auston isn’t just as affected by Mitch’s everything is wrong. It’s _so wrong._

People don’t see the Auston that’s whiny, almost bratty, when Mitch tells him he has to leave because it’s late. It doesn’t matter if they spent the whole day together in bed, the minute Mitch stands up to leave, Auston is stuck to him like glue.

“But _why_ ,” he whines, high pitched. His nose is cold where it’s tucked into Mitch’s neck. He’s nearly suffocating with how tightly Matts has wound his arms and legs around his body.

“Because there’s a game tomorrow,” he explains patiently. “And an early morning skate.”

Auston lets out another dramatic whine. “But I don’t want you to go.”

And-Mitch isn’t sure if it’s the lighting or how late it is or if he’s just tired, but he swears he can see Auston’s eyes watering.

“Baby,” he sighs, pressing his lips to his forehead. “You know I can’t stay.”

Auston says nothing, just tucks himself close.

He sighs again. “Fine,” he gives in. “But I’m only staying until you fall asleep.”

Auston makes a happy sound, something like a hum. They both know he’s not going anywhere tonight.

 

***

 

(Auston is clingy like nobody’s business, but he hides it well enough that nobody would ever suspect it. In front of cameras, he’s unbothered. Behind closed doors, he’s borderline embarrassing.

He’s just so stupid for Mitch. He’s addicted to how safe he makes him feel; how he doesn’t have to be Auston Matthews, saving grace of Toronto hockey. He can just be Auston, the kid born in the Arizona desert. Mitch offers him everything he didn’t know he needed; without him, Auston would be lost.

He’s home. Mitch is his own personal sun in a city with subzero temperatures. Without him, Auston would wilt.

He’s a flower that blooms just for him. They wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! remember to kudos/comment if you enjoyed, i crave validation uwu
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr @ohmymarnthews


End file.
